starpirates7nebulafandomcom-20200214-history
Maiden of the Stars
Flint has been living as an outlaw on Mars after serving as a cabin boy on his older brother's ship. One day he takes a job from a Dr Vega who has made a groundbreaking discovery and is on the run from the Atlas Empire. Vega has invented a prototype chronometer, a device to accurately determine one's location at any point in space and create an artificial jump point to travel anywhere in the galaxy instantaneously. By implementing the cosmic chronometer into the navigation systems of the Star Force Imperial Fleet, the Atlas Empire will finally have the power to defeat the resisting pirates and conquer the remainder of the galaxy. After realizing the harm that his invention would bring, Dr Vega escaped and intended to give the device to the Galactic Alliance. Dr Vega met with an envoy, Alyssa the Princess of Meridian, who would lead him to her home planet to speak with her father Henry Morgan, King of Meridian and leader of the Galactic Alliance. Dr Vega unknowingly had a tracking beacon on him and his ship was attacked by bounty hunters. He stunned Princess Alyssa and implanted the schematics of the Cosmic Chronometer into her brain. Dr Vega put Alyssa on an escape pod and ejected her into space. He then destroyed the real Cosmic Chronometer and replaced it with a fake. Vega set his ship for a crash course with the bounty hunters and used the last escape pod to the nearest planet. It was on this planet that Dr Vega hired the outlaw Flint to protect him and help him recover lost treasure. Flint defeated the bounty hunter Jack-O. Flint and Vega took a shuttle to space to search for the treasure. Eventually they found the pod containing Alyssa. Flint has questions but Vega doesn't answer. They go back to the planet which is now under high alert and being patrolled by Imperial Soldiers. At the Star Port (Pub) they hire Miguel Argent to smuggle them off the planet for a price of 10k guineas. Miguel is in trouble with the Trade Syndicate for dropping cargo after being inspected by a Star Force ship during a run. The bounty hunter Julius Zolo is after his head, but is made a counter offer by Flint, who happens to be an acquaintance from a previous job. Zolo agrees to help them. While boarding Argent's ship the Malibu, Dr Vega is recognized by Captain Craig of Star Force. A battle occurs, (Flint vs Craig, Zolo vs a Lieutenant, Miguel, Moxxy and Alyssa in a gunfight with Star Force Troopers). Flint and the gang are outnumbered. Dr Vega turns himself in and tells Flint to take Alyssa "home". Craig wants to arrest them as well but is defeated by Flint. Another Imperial ship arrives and the crew makes their escape on the Malibu. Flint asks Alyssa where is home, but she has no memory of who she is. Now a gang of fugitives, the Malibu heads off to The Frontier, a lawless area of space ruled by pirates. Category:Light Novels